vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mizukiwi/WARD ROOM 305: English translation
{Note for Blog post: The purpose of this post is in case my edit to the page is taken down. This way, my translation can still be found for those who need it!} My translation (Translator note: Hi, I’m Mizukiwi! The translator of the English lyrics! I wanted to mention that since I am a native English speaker who’s currently learning Japanese, my lyrics may not be 100% accurate. So if anything is incorrect, please feel free to correct it. And a small side note, there will be a couple of trigger warnings for the English lyrics to this song. These include; PROFANITY, DRUGS, and SUICIDE. If you are uncomfortable about these things, then you may want to find another song that you may like better! Maybe this one just isn’t for you, and that’s okay! !READER DISCRETION ADVISED! Thank you!) {| style="width:100%" |''Translated lyrics'' |- |The patient’s all alone tearing off petals. The ward room’s all dirty, she’s giggling! |- |”All of this is my treasure, it’s so beautiful don’t you think?” |- |The patient’s all alone and dancing away. A balloon from within her lungs. |- |Though she’s given warmth. Her eyes, they stray as she sings of love! |- |She quietly sings with her hands all cleaned up. Ambiguously granted a wish for that name. |- |Even with her growth, she asks for chocolate and sweet blood. |- |An ampoule and the disappearing light. An old scar is pierced with a syringe. |- |A biscuit is all drenched in serum. Look right over there! |- |Somewhere in a town of pouring rain, demons are whispering “Ranbara” (X3) as they look around for something they lost. |- |They make sounds while you’re fast asleep. In time with breathing, like “Roujira” (x3) |- |And they don’t notice. And they don’t notice. |- |The patient’s all alone, swallowing medicine. Tonight’s another goodnight. Lullabye-bye! |- |But she gulps down anxiously, spits it all out and is empty once again! |- |The patient’s at her limit, she can’t take anymore. She’s merely empty inside, make sure to fill her in. |- |Her distant eyes stare dejectedly out and gaze infinitely far away. |- |My abstract drawings looks aesthetically more and more like the Montmartre. |- |Clattering in the sterilization room, whitening till it’s pale. |- |Again her hands clap like they’re just pottery. Then she opens her mouth like a whore. |- |The end of Her fork stuck into the cake. She takes a new piece. |- |The flower shop provides me shelter. The owner is saying “Ranbara” (x3) then he disappears. Then he disappears. |- |”Hey, Where is it that you’ve gone?” In time with your breathing “Roujira” (x3) |- |And they don’t notice. And they don’t notice. |- |I feel like singing and crying now. Close your hardened and teary eyes. |- |Take everything and throw it away. Look right over there! |- |Wow, how fun! We hold our stomachs while we’re laughing out like “Ranbara” (x3) as they roll around. As they roll around. |- |Did you see the flowers turning black? Slowly wilting away with a “Roujira” (x3) and their breathing halts. They hang their heads down. |- |In this bitter world we leave behind, let’s join voices and laugh away (x3) |- |Until the day comes. Until the day comes. |- |In the room where sounds still echo, you can hear the demons say “Ranbara”(x3) |- |And they notice now! |- Category:Blog posts Category:English translation Category:Horror Category:Hatsune Miku original